Another So Called Love Story
by ID PEACE B
Summary: i'm sorry, but i can't continue anymore, i haven't decided to quit, but please see my reason why, Jen
1. Default Chapter

A Once Forgotten Love

hey!well this story isn't from Jazzie, this story is from the one and only Jen Grason..well please no flames on this one..this is my first time on fanfiction

Default Chapter

It's been 3 years since Seto and Kianna had gotten married. Kianna still continued with her singing and Seto still continued with his company. Both were very busy most of the time, so they didn't have the time to see eachother, but they always managed to keep in touch every once in awhile, but it was hard for the both of them to keep up with their long distance relationship.

But Kianna had hidden a secret away from Seto, that would change his life forever.

As Kianna walked toward the nearest phone booth and phoned Seto.

-Kaiba Corp.-

"Kaiba."

"Seto it's me Kianna."

"Kianna? Where are you now?"

"I'm in the city. Look Seto I really need to tell you something, but I can't tell you here."said Kianna.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, it's just that I really need to talk to you Seto. If you have the time to, please visit me in the park at 6 okay? Please don't make me wait too long."said Kianna.

But just as Seto was about to say something, Kianna had already hung up the phone.

Skipping to 6 o'clock

Kianna waited patiently by the swings, she swung herself on the swings back and forth slowly.She looked at her watch and it was already 6:15.

'Where are you?'thought Kianna.

Just then when it was 6:25, Kianna saw Seto approaching her.

Kianna had her head down, trying to hide the fear in her eyes. Hoping Seto wouldn't get mad if she told him.

"What's wrong?"asked Seto.

"Sit down."said Kianna.

Seto sat down near Kianna on the next swing.

"Seto, I hope you won't get mad if I tell you."said Kianna.

"What makes you think I'm going to get mad?"asked Seto.

Kianna shrugged her shoulders,"I don't know."

"I won't get mad, I promise."

"You promise?"

Seto nodded.

Kianna took a deep breath and stood up.

Seto's eyes widened."Kianna, did you let yourself go? Or are you really-"

"I'm pregnant Seto."said Kianna.

Seto stood up and hugged Kianna.

"Why didn't you tell me?"asked Seto.

"I thought you would be upset."said Kianna.

"I wouldn't be upset at this Kianna, we have a child in our hands."said Seto as he touched her stomach.

Kianna smiled."My doctor said I should stay in Domino for a couple of months, just untill I'm ready to recover.I'm not sure when she will come, I hid this from you for 9 months Seto, I'm sorry."

"You could've told me sooner Kianna, I would've understood."said Seto.

"I know, but-"

Suddenly Kianna almost fainted to the ground, but Seto caught her.

"Seto, it's time."said Kianna.

Seto nodded, and brought her to the limo where they rushed for the hospital.

End of Default Chapter 


	2. Unexpected

A Love Once Forgotten 

Chapter 1-Unexpected

Kianna layed on the hospital bed, hoping that all of this will be over soon, Seto held onto her hand tightly, the doctor told her to give one final push and out came a beautiful baby girl.

Kianna breathed hard as she stared at Seto.

"You're going to be alright."said Seto as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Seto, please try to understand this, please don't be mad at me for telling you this."said Kianna.

"What is it?"asked Seto.

"Mr.Kaiba, she didn't tell you?"asked the doctor.

"Tell me what?"asked Seto.

"Seto, I've been really ill for the past couple of months, when I went in for check-up the doctor said after I give birth to our daughter, my life would be cut short.I can't live to see our daughter grow up and learn, please take care of her for me.Take care of Kiseki.I want you to be my eyes Seto.Watch her every step of the way."said Kianna weakly.

"Kianna, I don't want you to leave me again."said Seto."There has to be another way!"

"I-I'm sorry Seto."said Kianna.She closed her eyes, but this time her eyes remained closed forever.

The doctor showed Seto's daughter.Seto took her into his arms, where she was fast asleep in his arms.Seto's eyes started to water."You look so much like your mother Kiseki."

"Will you be alright Mr.Kaiba?"asked the doctor.

"I'll be fine."said Seto.

Seto got up from the chair, looked at Kianna and walked out the door.

The driver got out from the limo and greeted him.

"Evening Mr.Kaiba, where's Miss Sakuya?"asked the driver.

"She didn't make it."said Seto.

The driver opened the door for Seto."I'm terribly sorry sir, is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, no one can do anything to stop this pain."said Seto.

The driver closed the door and dropped them off to the Kaiba Mansion.

* * *

Kaiba Mansion

Seto reached for his house keys and when he walked in everyone shouted surprise, for the arrival of the new born child.

"Hey Seto, where's Kianna?"asked Mokuba.

"Mokuba, I want everyone out of here."said Seto.

"Ah C'mon Kaiba, a little fun won't hurt ya."said Joey.

"Look, right now isn't the right time to have a congratulation party, Kianna didn't make it through delivery."said Seto.

Everyone was quiet.

"Kianna didn't make it after she gave birth?"asked Joey.

Seto nodded and looked down at Kiseki who was still asleep in his arms.

"I'm sorry man."said Joey.

Everyone started to leave.

Mokuba closed the door after everyone had left.

Seto handed Kiseki to Mokuba.

"I need sometime by myself."said Seto.

Kiseki began to cry in Mokuba's arms.Mokuba tried to rock her to sleep, but she kept on crying.

"What am I supposed to do with her?"asked Mokuba.

"I don't know."said Seto as he walked up the stairs.

Mokuba got her to calm down a bit and gave her a rub on the back,then later she fell asleep.

Seto slammed the door as he entered his bedroom.His eyes began to water again, his anger turned to rage, and he plunged his fist into the wall.

'Why did you have to take her away from me so soon?'thought Seto.

"I can't live without you Kianna.Why did you have to go?"

end of chapter 1

* * *

omg, this is my first fanfic and i'm already crying to this thing.well please review people. 


	3. Giving Up A Miracle

A Love Once Forgotten 

Chapter 2-Giving Up A Miracle

It was a rainy day in Domino City.Kiseki had become 1 year old now, she was asleep in her crib sucking her thumb and holding her blanket in the other hand.

Seto walked into her room and looked at her with a sad face.

"Kiseki, you look so much like your mother, sometimes it's so hard to look at you.Knowing you are a part of her, you remind me so much of her.Kiseki I promise to you that I will take you back one day.I'm giving you up for now."said Seto as he picked her up.

He packed up some of her things and headed toward the limo and placed her in her car seat.

"I need you to take me to the game shop."said Seto.

* * *

Game Shop

Seto knocked on the door and Yugi answered.

"Kaiba?"

"Yugi, I need you to do me a big favor. I know I don't usually come to you for help but atleast it's more better than asking Wheeler."said Seto.

"What is it?"asked Yugi.

"Take care of Kiseki."said Seto.

"What!"

"I'm giving her up for now. I know it's a not a smart thing for me to do right now, but eversince Kianna's death I've been feeling nothing but hurt taking care of her."said Seto.

"Kaiba, what am I supposed to do with her?"asked Yugi.

"Look just take care of her okay?"

Yugi carried Kiseki and Seto placed her all her stuff in the corner.

"When the time is right, she'll know the truth."said Seto and he walked out the door.

Yugi looked down at Kiseki and brought her up to his room.He placed her on his bed and found a basket big enough to let her sleep in, he placed a pillow in the basket and placed Kiseki inside, he covered her up with a pink blanket and rocked the basket back and forth so she wouldn't wake up.

The phone rang and Yugi went downstairs to get it.

"Hello?"he answered.

"Hey Yug, can we come over?"asked Joey.

"Why?"asked Yugi.

"Ah, I don't know, we just feel bored."said Joey.

"Alright, you can come just don't make any noise."said Yugi.

"Okay."said Joey.

In a few minutes, Joey, Tristan and Tea arrived.

Joey pushed open the door, followed by Tristan and Tea.

"HEY YUG!"yelled Joey.

"Joey shush!"said Yugi.

Kiseki started to cry.

"A baby?"asked Joey.

Yugi ran up stairs and took Kiseki out of the basket.

Joey, Tristan and Tea all rushed upstairs.

"Yugi, do you have something to explain to all of us?"asked Tea.

"Kaiba came awhile ago, and asked me to take care of Kiseki."said Yugi.

"So he's just gonna abandon his own daughter like that?What kinda father is that?"asked Joey.

"It's not like that, he said eversince Kianna's death, he's been feeling nothing but hurt taking care of Kiseki, so he brought her to me and told me he would come back for her when it's time."said Yugi.

"Poor kid, I guess we could help taking care of Kaiba's kid, even though we hate the guy."said Tristan.

Yugi patted Kiseki on the back untill she would stop crying, but she couldn't stop.

Joey went in the back of Yugi and made some funny faces to make Kiseki feel better.

Kiseki stopped crying and started to laugh and giggle.

"Doggie!"said Kiseki.

"Hey, I'm no dog."said Joey.

Kiseki started to cry.

Joey smiled,"But I guess you could call me that for now." and he patted her on the head.

"Yugi, you must be tired carrying her, let me carry her."said Tea.

"Thanks Tea."said Yugi as he handed Kiseki to Tea.

"Hey Kiseki!"said Tea.

Kiseki smiled but frowned and looked around.

"Daddy?Mommy?"

"Your mom and dad aren't here Kiseki."said Tea.

"Where?"

"They're busy."said Tea.

Kiseki fell asleep suddenly and Tea placed her in the basket and placed the blanket on her.

"What are we going to do?"asked Tea.

"I don't know, I've never taken care of a baby before."said Yugi.

"Well, I guess we could come here every morning to help."said Joey."You know, so that Yugi doesn't get tired taking care of Kiseki."

"Yeah, then we could probably take her out for the morning, afterall we can't always keep her in."said Tristan.

"Alright.That's our plan then."said Tea.

"Yug, how long are you gonna keep her?"asked Joey.

"I don't know, it depends."said Yugi.

end of chapter 2


	4. Kiseki's Lonely Heart

A Love Once Forgotten

Chapter 3-Kiseki's Lonely Heart

Kiseki grew up to be a beautiful girl, as the years passed by all she ever wondered what her parents were like, and where did they go? Did they abandon her and leave her with her Uncle Yugi, Auntie Tea, Uncle Joey and Uncle Tristan? Those were the only people that took care of her, and as far as she knew her heart felt lonely.

Kiseki was now at the age of 13, wise, smart and talented. She always ahead of everyone else during school, she would be the one to finish her work, she would always be the one to finish tests and quizzes. She was pretty much like her father, but she was never cold and mean to others. She was popular at school, everyone loved her, she respected others and when others would curse at her she would never mind at all. Everyone thought she had a great life, thinking that she had a great dad and a great mom, but no one really understood how lonely she was, even though she had a lot of friends her mind would always be off at something else.

Kiseki walked home from school today and saw Yugi waiting for her outside the Game Shop.

"Hey uncle, what are you doing outside?" asked Kiseki.

"I think it was about time you met your father." Said Yugi.

"My dad? What about my mom?" asked Kiseki.

"We'll talk about that later." Said Yugi.

"Alright." Said Kiseki.

Kiseki walked inside the Game Shop, her eyes widened, her mouth was speechless, she couldn't find the right words to say.

"Kiseki, this is your father, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba." Said Yugi.

"You have to be lying." Said Kiseki.

"I'm telling you the honest truth Kiseki." Said Yugi.

"The DNA tests prove it Kiseki, you can even look at the papers if you want." Said Seto and he handed her the papers.

Kiseki looked at them and realized that it was true.

"I don't understand. Why did you do this to me? Did you not care about me at all?" asked Kiseki.

"I did, I just couldn't-"

"Couldn't what? You couldn't take care of me so you just gave up on me?" asked Kiseki.

"Kiseki, let your dad speak." Said Yugi.

"Kiseki, your mother died after giving birth to you, she had an illness. I couldn't take care of you because taking care of you without your mother was hurtful, you look so much like her it's just that, whenever I looked at you, you reminded me of your mother." Said Seto.

"Who was my mother?" asked Kiseki.

"Your mother was Kianna Sakuya, I don't know if you know about her but-"

"I knew about her, her name is still famous here. I read it in some articles saying she died while giving birth to her daughter." Said Kiseki.

"That daughter was you Kiseki." Said Seto.

"Is it my fault she died?" asked Kiseki.

"No, don't be blaming things on yourself, it's not your fault Kiseki, everything happens for a reason." Said Seto.

"I don't know what else to say." Said Kiseki.

"You don't have to say anymore Kiseki. If you want to live with your dad you can pack right now, but if you want to think about it, you can stay here if you want." Said Yugi.

"I'll stay here, I really need to think about this." Said Kiseki.

Kiseki walked up the stairs.

Seto stood up. "Thank you Yugi for taking care of her."

"No problem." Said Yugi.

They shook hands and Seto walked out the door.

Yugi walked up the stairs and went up to Kiseki's room.

"You okay?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Said Kiseki. "I'm just a little shocked that's all."

"Anytime you want to live with your dad you can always tell me." Said Yugi.

"Yeah, but not right now. There's so many things I have to think about." Said Kiseki.

"Alright, I'll just leave you alone to think." Said Yugi.

"Okay." Said Kiskei. "Thanks for everything uncle."

Yugi smiled, "No problem." And he walked out the door.

End of chapter 3


	5. Kiseki's Decision

A Love Once Forgotten 

Chapter 4-Kiseki's Decision

Hey! Sorry it took me this long to update..well..here's the story!Also..thanks for the reviews!

Kiseki woke up the next morning and walked downstairs to the Game Shop.

"Good morning Kiseki."said Yugi.

"Morning."said Kiseki.

"You wanna go out to eat breakfast? You know so we can talk?"asked Yugi.

"We don't need to talk uncle, I've already made my decision."said Kiseki.

"You have?"asked Yugi.

"Yeah, I decided, that I wanted to live with my dad for awhile. Just to see how it is being the daughter of a CEO."said Kiseki.

"Okay, do you want to leave now? I can call you dad if you want to."said Yugi.

"Nah, he can wait, I want to eat breakfast first!"said Kiseki.

"Okay."said Yugi."Get you sweater it's going to be cold outside."

Kiseki got her sweater and her and Yugi headed outside.

* * *

After breakfast, Yugi called Kaiba Corp.

On Phone-

"Kaiba Corp. this is the Secratary speaking how may I help you?"

"Is Kaiba in today? This is Yugi Mouto."

"Yes he's in today, but he's in board meeting.I can take a message for him if you want."

"Just tell him that Yugi Mouto called for him."

"Very well.Have a nice day sir."

End of Phone Conversation-

* * *

"We'll have to wait untill he calls back. He's busy."said Yugi.

"Okay."said Kiseki.

"What do you want to do?The store doesn't open till 9 a.m."said Yugi.

"I don't know, I guess I should start packing."said Kiseki.

"Okay."said Yugi.

Kiseki walked up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Kiseki got out two luggages, one big luggage and a small luggage.She got her clothes from her closet,took out the hangers,folded them neatly and placed them in the big luggage.Then she went over to her drawer and took out her socks,panties and bras and placed them in her small luggage,she got out her t-shirts,blouses,tank tops and halters from her other drawer and placed them in her big luggage,also aswell as her shorts and skirts and her blue,black,khaki and white jeans.She got her brushes,combs,make-up and jewelry and placed them all in the small luggage and finally the picture of her,Yugi,Tristan,Tea and Joey and placed them in the small luggage.Kiseki closed everything up and draged her heavy luggages downstairs.

"Hey uncle! I could sort of use some help up here!"yelled out Kiseki.

"What did you pack up?"asked Yugi.

"Everything in my room, well not everything just my clothes and cosmetics."said Kiseki.

"You'll have a lot of fun living in a big mansion."said Yugi.

"I just hope you're right."said Kiseki.

"Your dad is already downstairs."said Yugi."Aswell as Tea,Tristan and Joey."

"Okay."said Kiseki.

Yugi and Kiseki all headed downstairs, where Tea,Tristan,Joey and Seto were.

Joey walked up to her and placed his hand on her head.

"Take care okay Kiseki?"asked Joey as his eyes started to water.

Kiseki smiled and hugged Joey."I won't forget you Joey.I promise I'll visit the Game Shop every weekends,holidays and school breaks."

"You better keep dat promise."said Joey.

"I will."said Kiseki.

"Kiseki, this book is for you."said Tea as she handed the book to Kiseki."It's a book about a girl who is willing to follow her dreams. I've already read this book and it's one of my favorites. My grandma gave it to me before she passed away, so I'm giving this to you."

"Thanks Tea."said Kiseki.

"I'm gonna miss you kid."said Tristan."Here, I got this bear for you, I know we won't be around like always, but you got Kaiba here to protect you now, but when he's not around you can always use this."

"Thanks Tristan."said Kiseki."I love it."

"It's not going to be the same not having you around Kiseki."said Yugi."Just to let you know, we'll always be around when you need us, this is a present for you,open it when you get home okay?"

"Okay."said Kiseki.

"Are you ready to go?"asked Seto.

Kiseki nodded.

Seto grabbed the big luggage and Kiseki follwed behind him with her small luggage and the gifts hugged tightly in her other arm.

They were all placed in the trunk of the limo, Kiseki waved good bye to Yugi,Tea,Joey and Tristan and went inside the limo.

Seto walked over to Yugi.

"Thank you Yugi."said Seto.

"Did Kaiba just say thank you?"asked Joey.

"For taking care of Kiseki for me, I shall give you this."said Seto.

He reached into his trench coat and took out 50,000 in cash all bundled up together with a red rubberband.

"I don't want to accept this."said Yugi.

"Don't be stupid Yugi, just take it."said Seto.

"Just take it Yug."said Joey.

Yugi took the money."Take care of her Kaiba."

"Don't worry, I will."said Seto and he walked toward the limo.

"Mr.Kaiba? Is it alright if I call you dad?"asked Kiseki.

"Yeah, sure."said Seto.

"Okay."said Kiseki.

* * *

Back at the Game Shop.-

"I miss Kiseki already."said Tea.

"Atleast we taught her well."said Joey."She's not cold and mean like Kaiba."

"Yeah, but having her around, it felt like she was my daughter."said Yugi."Now it feels like my heart has been ripped."

"We all loved her Yugi."said Tristan.

"I know."said Yugi.

"But you loved her the most."said Tea.

Yugi sighed."Yeah."

"Cheer up Yug, atleast Kaiba gave you something in return, and Kiseki said she would visit on weekends, holidays and school breaks."said Joey.

"I know, but next week Saturday seems so far away."said Yugi.

"Time will pass by."said Tea.

* * *

Back to Kiseki

The limo stopped, and Seto opened the door for Kiseki.

"Welcome home."said Seto.

End of Chapter 4


	6. Getting use to the Kaiba Mansion

Another So Called Love Story

Note:Sorry I changed the title again..I won't delete my other chapters just to change the title..so the title will change here.

Chapter 5-Getting use to the Kaiba Mansion

Kiseki looked around the house and realised how hight the ceiling was.

"There's more upstairs."said Seto.

Seto led Kiseki upstairs and showed her, her bedroom.

Her bedroom was painted a lightish,darkish blue, she had large windows from the ground to the ceiling, two french doors that led to the balcony that faced the garden, the curtains were made of silk and were colored white, she had a queen-sized bed with blue bed covers and white soft pillows,she had two nightstands on both sides of the bed with touch lamps(the one that lights up when you touch it) , she had a plasma screen t.v on her ceiling and the room was airconditioned, the carpets were lightish,darkish blue to match the room, she had a vanity and a huge closet space to put all her stuff, she had a phone to call the maids when she needed something and another phone to call who ever she wanted, it was her dream room.

"Do you like it?"asked Seto.

All Kiseki would do was nod.

"I'm going to leave you alone for a moment to get settled, if you need anything call me on the phone here or any of the maids, it has all the names and numbers listed here."said Seto.

Kiseki nodded again and Seto left the room.

Kiseki got her clothes, organized them from clothes, pants, shorts ,socks, bras and panties and placed them seperately in drawers in the closet, she got her other clothes and hung them in the closet, she placed her cosmetics, jewelry and hair brushes on the vanity and she placed the picture of Her,Yugi,Joey,Tea and Tristan on her nightstand.Kiseki placed her teddy bear on the bed and Tea's book on the nightstand next to the picture.She looked at Yugi's gift and opened it and inside was a laptop computer,an apple ipod, a duel monster deck and a card.

The card said:

Dear Kiseki,  
After all the years I've took care of you, I knew there would come a time I would let you go, I saved these gifts for you incase you need them. I hope you like them.Remember Kiseki, I love you, your father loves you, Joey,Tea and Tristan love you.I really want to say more, but this all I have to say, take care Kiseki and all your dreams and wishes come true.

Love,  
Yugi

Kiseki closed the card, and took out the laptop,ipod and deck.The laptop had already come with the charger.Kiseki found an outlet next to the nightstand, plugged in the charger and plugged the charger to the laptop and she put it on her nightstand.She got the ipod and plugged the charger under the laptop charger and plugged the charger to the ipod,she saw that Yugi had already installed some songs in there for her and she listened to some of them, she paused it and put the ipod on her nightstand, Kiseki looked at the deck Yugi gave her and her eyes widened. The card she saw in the deck was the Dark Magician.

'I don't understand, why would Yugi give me his most favorite card?' thought Kiseki.

She scanned through the deck more, and realised she has never seen any cards like these besides the Dark Magician.

"They must be rare."said Kiseki to herself and she placed them in the nightstand drawer.

Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"asked Kiseki.

Seto walked inside.

"Kiseki I'm going back to work, I won't be home untill morning.So I had the maids make you dinner, you can go down to the living room and watch t.v if you want."said Seto.

"Okay."said Kiseki.

Seto walked toward his daughter and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong, you seem down."said Seto.

"I'm not feeling down, I'm just trying to get use to the place a little.It's kind of new for me."lied Kiseki.

"Okay."said Seto."Well, I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright."said Kiseki.

Seto got up and left Kiseki's room.

Kiseki got off her bed and went downstairs.

"Hey Kiseki!"

"Who are you?"asked Kiseki.

"I'm your Uncle Mokuba.Wow, you've grown up so quickly, I haven't seen you since you were 1 year old, you look so much like your mother."said Mokuba.

"Uhh, nice to meet you."said Kiseki.

"You want to eat dinner now? I'll show you where the dining room is."said Mokuba.

"Okay."said Kiseki.

Mokuba led her to the dining room.

"Wow! It's so big!"said Kiseki."Especialy the dining table, do the maids and butlers eat too?"

"Yeah, not when we're here though, they do that after they're done serving."said Mokuba."Each of them have a different work hour."

"Where do they sleep?"asked Kiskeki.

"The third floor, they have their own personal rooms."said Mokuba.

"Wow, you treat them a lot like family huh?"asked Kiseki.

"Yeah. It would be mean to treat them cruel."said Mokuba.

"Good evening Mokuba, and you must be Kiseki. I haven't seen you in a long time. You grew up so fast!"said one of the maids."My name is Alice."

"Nice to meet you Alice."said Kiseki."What's for dinner?"

"There's noodles, with chicken served on the side and the appetizers are fries with choice of ranch or ketchup for sauce. There's salad for after meal and cheescake for dessert."said Alice.

"I could get use to this place. I don't want to get too use to it though, I'm use to doing chores when I lived with Yugi."said Kiseki.

"You don't have to do any chores."said Alice.

"But, it will make me feel like i'm lazy."said Kiseki.

"I guess you could help out."said Alice."Come one take a seat."

Kiseki took her seat at the dining table and Mokuba sat beside her.

"What would you like to drink?"asked Alice.

"Just iced water."said Kiseki.

"I'll have iced tea."said Mokuba.

"Your dinner will be up in just a few minutes."said Alice.

Then in a few minutes dinner was served.After dinner Kiseki went up and brushed her teeth, she took a quick bath, blow dried her hair, went back to her room and slept.

But Kiseki couldn't sleep that night,even though the bed was soft and comfortable and the moonlight shined in through the windows, Kiseki felt like this wasn't her home at all.

End of Chapter 5 


	7. I'm Sorry, but I can't continue

i'm sorry, but i won't continue to write on fanfiction anymore, since i won't have anytime to, i have a tight schedule ahead of me,since i'll be busy with school, so i'm sorry that i won't continue my story and thank you for the apology and thank you to those who gave me positive comments, i would love to continue this story..but somehow i can't

JeN 


End file.
